That Night About Six Weeks Ago
by jekkah
Summary: M/G follow-up to "Burn" (S10E02) that popped into my head. Morgan and Garcia must confront the night after the execution.


_Author's Note: Just a little follow-up to S10E02, "Burn" that popped into my head._

**That Night About Six Weeks Ago**

In all the ways that she imagined waking up in Derek Morgan's arms, and there were many, this was not one of them.

"Penelope!" Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," she croaked, glancing around the room. She attempted to sit up, only to find Morgan wrapping his arms tighter around her. "What happened?"

His eyes grew wide. "You fainted! That's what happened!"

Recognizing, finally, that she was on the floor of his office, she blushed. "Oh."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Uh, I-" She shrugged. "I haven't been feeling all the great lately. I can't seem to shake this flu. I guess, I haven't been eating like I should."

Morgan stood, pulling her up with him. "We're going to the hospital."

Garcia pulled away from him. "I'm not going to the hospital. I feel fine now."

"Then, we're going to see your doctor," he ordered. Morgan glared when she started to protest. "Don't argue with me. We are going to find out why you fainted and what's wrong with you."

"Fine, fine," she sighed. She grabbed her phone from her sweater pocket. "Let me see if my doctor can see me before you drag me to the emergency room."

JJ stood, alarmed when Morgan and Garcia passed into the bullpen. "Pen, are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

Garcia rolled her eyes as Morgan made a face at her. "I'm fine. I've just been a little sick lately and this worrywart here is making me go to the doctor."

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked, walking out of his office at the sound of JJ's exclamations over Garcia.

"Yes," Garcia assured him at the same time that Morgan told him, "No."

JJ shook her head. "Morgan's taking her to the doctor so he's going to need a few hours."

Hotch studied JJ for a few moments before turning to Morgan and Garcia. "Okay. Let me know if there's anything that I need to know."

"Yes, sir," Garcia replied before Morgan hurried from the bullpen. She called her doctor from the car and was lucky enough that a cancellation meant that she could get right in. She and Morgan had another stand off in the reception area when he insisted that he go into the room with her. She won that argument when he realized that he was calling a scene.

"Miss Garcia?"

"Huh?" Garcia shook her head when she realized that the doctor had been trying to get her attention. When her doctor had given her the news, she slipped into seeming shell-shock. "I'm sorry, what?"

The doctor closed the folder in her hand and scooted closer to Garcia. "I take it that this is not something that you planned."

Slowly, Garcia swayed her head side to side. "No. This couldn't be further from being planned. The night leading up to this wasn't ever planned." She raised her hand to her forehead. "How am I going to tell him? This isn't exactly something that I can hide from him. I mean, we work together everyday. He gonna notice eventually when my stomach's out to here!"

"Does that mean you've decided to keep the baby?" the doctor asked, gently.

"Of course!" Garcia exclaimed. "I may not have planned this, but there is not a chance that I'm giving up the opportunity to have Derek Morgan's baby!"

The doctor smiled. "If you'd like, we can have him come back here so that you can tell him."

Garcia bit her bottom lip. On one hand, she would like a better, more fun way to let Morgan know that he was going to be a father, but on the other hand, with the way that he was revved up about her health, it would be cruel to keep it from him. Plus, there was a real possibility that she would blurt it out at the wrong time in the wrong way. "Okay, send him in."

Morgan rushed into the room without knocking. His eyes were near frantic. "Penelope! What's wrong? They asked me to come back here and that can't be good. Te-tell me!"

Garcia placed her hands on his chest to calm him down. "I'm fine, cupcake. At least, it's nothing that billions of women haven't gone through before."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember that night about six weeks ago where we... you know?" she asked, coyly, not quite able to meet his eye.

Ducking his head, he took a step closer to her. He lowered his voice. "Of course, I do. I... thought that you didn't want to talk about that night. I, on the other hand, loved that night."

Garcia's heart was beating so fast, she was afraid it would fly out of her chest. "I loved it, too, but I didn't want to face the inevitable breaking apart of our friendship when... whatever that would have been stopped being."

"Why do think it would be an inevitable break-up?" Morgan questioned. He tucked her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand on her cheek. "See, I think that when you finally realize that I am the only person for you, we will have a romance for the ages, ending only when we die side by side, surrounded by children, grandchildren, and great-grandchilden."

"Funny you should mention that," she mumbled. "You really think we would go the distance?"

He nodded. "I've just been waiting on you, baby girl."

Garcia finally met his eyes with her own. There, she saw love, acceptance, hope, and a bit of lust. She was unable to hold in her gasp over the honestly in his face. "I have to tell you something before we can go forward."

"What is it?" he whispered, concern back in his voice.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed out. Garcia's shoulders fell when his jaw dropped open and he froze. "I understand if it's something that you don't want. I- I'm keeping the baby, though. But-"

Morgan cut her off with an intense kiss that took both of their breaths away. "This is the best news ever!"

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really." He wiped away her tears. "But everything's okay? The fainting?"

"Everything's fine. I need to make an appointment with an OBGYN, but everything's fine," she assured him."

Morgan gently laid his lips on hers. "I love you, you know."

Garcia smiled. "I love you, too."

"You, me, and this baby," he touched her stomach, "are going to have an amazing life. Let's go start it right now."

END


End file.
